Technical Field
The technical field of this disclosure relates generally to software application development and deployment frameworks and, more specifically, to frameworks for developing and deploying software applications for mobile computing devices.
Discussion
Enclosed spaces typically include a wide variety of equipment with which to interact. For example, a Hotel Room may include a wall mounted thermostat to control room temperature and fan speed, various switches to control lighting, a remote control for an entertainment system (TV, Pay per View movies, etc.), and a telephone through which an occupant may call special phone numbers to order services (wakes up, make my room, do not disturb, laundry, taxi . . . ). In another example, a hospital room may have the equipment listed above and additionally bed controls, nurse call button controls, medical equipment controls, and the like.
Software applications that monitor and control of some of this equipment have emerged. These equipment control applications often offer robust functionality for the limited subset of the equipment upon which they focus. As a result of this limited focus, conventional equipment control applications are independent from one another both in terms of the equipment controlled and the composition of their user interfaces.